Richter Belmont
Richter Belmont is a hero from the Castlevania series. He has starred in three games, one of which is considered to be a remix. In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, he became a villain. Dracula, after being resurrected by the dark priest Shaft, commanded his forces to kidnap Richter's girlfriend Annette Renard, her younger sister Maria Renard, and other town women. Now Richter had to deal with the Count's massive army, including Shaft, and arrive in time to save the women. Young Richter proved to himself that he was worthy by fulfilling his vampire-hunting destiny. Soon after, Richter was coaxed to the side of evil by the magic of Shaft, who had somehow survived the earlier defeat at the hands of the Belmont. It was Alucard who arose from his slumber, braved the evil castle, and freed Richter from that control with Maria's help. Despite his lapse during this era, Richter is largely recognized as the most powerful Belmont. Quoted from Alucard in Symphony -"But Belmont's(Richter) powers is supreme among vampire hunters. None other can defeat him". Proven in Portrait of Ruins, a mere memory of Richter can defeat Johnathan for the worthiness of wielding the whip's power, he can be beaten by Richter in about 4 hit of the Vampire Killer(needless to say about Richter's mystic weapons and Grand Cross) Called into action This section was partially taken from The Castlevania Dungeon *1792 - Demon Castle Dracula X: Rondo of Blood *1792 - Castlevania: Dracula X (Removed officially from Castlevania timeline by Konami) *1797 - Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Beyond the grave By the time of Portrait of Ruin Richter is deceased and the Vampire Killer is under the ownership of Jonathan Morris who is unable to use the whip efficiently. After Jonathan and Charlotte cure Loretta and Stella from vampirism the two sisters offer to aid Jonathan in learning to use the whip's full power, they acomplish this by sending Jonathan into another realm to fight the living memory of the last Belmont to wield the whip which turns out to be Richter Belmont. Richter fights the player using knives, bommereng crosses, holy water, axes, the Grand Cross item crash attack and a fully powered version of the Vampire Killer(Morning Star Chain whip). Upon defeat the player will have his whip become one of the game's most powerful weapon. Richter is also playable in the games non-canonical "Richter mode" along with Maria Renard. Family relations Richter Belmont is most likely the grandson of Juste Belmont, who is in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance He also has a girlfriend, named Annette Renard, that is captured, which leads to the events in Rondo of Blood. Notice Richter's name may have his origins in the German word "Richter", meaning "judge". Richter Belmont in Fan Fiction *Castlevania Tales: 20th Anniversary Special (major role) - Time has shattered. While searching for four missing village women, Richter protects Henry Oldrey and faces his ancestor Trevor Belmont. Gallery Image:Richter Belmont-2.jpg|Richter from Symphony of the Night See also *Castlevania characters - A list of the characters in the Castlevania series. *Castlevania - The main Castlevania page, with a list of all the games. Belmont, Richter Belmont, Richter Category:Belmonts Category:Bosses Category:Portrait of Ruin Characters Category:Portrait of Ruin Bosses Category:Symphony of the Night Characters Category:Dracula X Characters Category:Rondo of Blood Characters Category:Playable Characters